


And We Made It

by KaminariDenki



Series: We've reached the end, but it's only just the beginning [2]
Category: Wolf's Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Kiba revels in the fact that he's reached paradise.





	And We Made It

Kiba inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh prey washing over him. Bobbing carelessly through the grass was a rabbit, it's brown pelt disguised in the vegetation surrounding it. He eased himself into wolf form, treading his paws lightly and silently over to the prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Tensing his muscles, Kiba leapt forwards, his jaws parting as he landed over top of the frightened animal, his muzzle flashing down to nip it's neck.

The rabbit fell limp and Kiba raised his head, swiping his tongue across his bloodied lips. He shook his fur, which had quickly collected leaves from his quick one-wolf rendezvous through the grass. The foliage scattered to the ground, so Kiba picked the rabbit up and trotted through the meadow, the vegetation breaking off into a wide arena. The sun shone brightly, warming his fur.

The wolf made his way over to the small camp-like area Kina and the others had created, slipping into the den they all slept in. He was met with the sight of Blue and Hige, both wolves, curled around each other, sleeping peacefully. Flicking his ears, he backed out and instead decided to sit in the shade of a looming birch tree, it's pale leaves yielding him from the beaming sunlight.

With the rabbit held tightly in between his paws, Kiba laid down and moved his head to take a bite. The prey's earthy taste invaded his mouth and he hummed in content, his tail tip waving slightly. And to think, before all this, Kiba had to rummage through garbage and steal food from vendors. The life he lived in the past seemed like just a dream... Or perhaps this was? He hoped it wasn't. He didn't want to go back to the reality that held the memories of his packmates dying one by one, blood coating their fur and the sour, coppery scent filling his nose.

Though, if this really was a dream, then Cheza would be here, twirling in a meadow of flowers, her fingers brushing along the petals as she sang a sweet song for Kiba and the others. But she wasn't here. The last thing Kiba remembered of her was her gentle touch as he nuzzled into her cheeks, desperate to feel her before she faded away. The memory clenched at his chest and he roughly shook his head, his ears flattening as he took another bite of the rabbit.

He was in paradise, he should be thankful that he at least made it. Even if Cheza wasn't here, he'd continue living. For her.

After he finished his meal, Kiba hauled himself to his feet and stretched, lowering his upper body and raising his rump, reaching his legs out. A few cracks sounded, but he just stood upright and shook his body, breathing in deeply.

He returned back to his human form, treading across the grass until he reached the lake. The sand crunched under his shoes and a few grains flew up with each step as he neared the water. The pristine liquid waved lazily at his feet as he stood motionlessly on the shore. His reflection moved and distorted, rippling with the small waves. Kiba lowered his hand, his fingers dipping into the cool water. He swayed his arm, watching as the fluid flowed through his digits. 

When his hand stilled, his reflection copied the water and when he concentrated hard enough he could kind of see the lithe figure of Myu, her Lynx paw reaching towards his hand and her short tail curling around her legs.

Noises sounded and when Kiba glanced up, he could see Tsume and Toboe playing around from across the body of water. Or, rather, the latter pranced around the former, who just sat there, his tail flicking and his head moving slightly as if he was keeping an eye on the younger canine. Toboe's bracelet jingled as he pounced on the grey wolf's tail and much to his clear irritation, biting onto it.

With a small curl of his lips, Kiba looked back down, but his smile disappeared when he saw that Myu was gone. But then again, was she really there to begin with?

With a sigh, Kiba brushed sand particles from his pants, standing up and turning around, leaving the lake behind as he walked away. Sure, this place was paradise physically, but paradise wasn't paradise if the people he wished were here the most, weren't. He was glad Hige and the others were here, but his heart ached with a painful feeling that he connected to a lonely longing for the touch of Cheza's gentle hands as she wrapped her arms around him and breathed out a melody. Kiba longed for the understanding gaze of Myu, her lavender eyes soft and her smile wide as she leaned into him.

Kiba looked to the sky, which had slowly became overcast. Large, bulging clouds hung overhead like a blanket, full with unshed rain. He held his hand up in time for a drop to land into his palm, the fresh coldness of it digging into his calloused skin. More drops followed it, and soon it had transformed into a downpour. His clothes felt uncomfortable and stuck to his skin as rain cascading endlessly down his body and flattened hair, but he ignored everything and instead focused on the sky.

The stormy clouds rolled and moved, expanding across the upward horizon. Lightning struck nearby, thunder rumbling over the howling wind. His legs were now numb and he could feel himself shiver. He watched as a raindrop rolled along his open palm, trailing down his arm and sinking into his already soaked sleeve. His loose leather jacket did nothing to fight off the wetness, so he lowered his hand and trudged away from the lake, whose waves had grown harsh, ruining the perfect mirage he had seen of him and Myu.

His shoes sloshed with each step, water collecting around his feet. The grass bent easily underneath him, softened by the rain, as he continued his short journey to the den.

As he neared the entrance, he eased himself into his wolf form, standing straight and shaking his fur, causing droplets and dew to fly off. He shouldered his way through the overhanging brambles and moss, stepping deeper into hollow. Hige's ears perked, but his head didn't raise as he flicked his tail, waving Kiba over. The white wolf trotted over, laying down beside both of them, curling himself around them. His muzzle rested on the straw covered ground, a small sigh escaping.

Loud and hurried beating of paws sounded, the wet pelts of Toboe and Tsume joined their dogpile of sleepy bodies, fur pressing against fur and breath beating against faces. Kiba faintly heard Hige grumbling about the coldness of the last three wolves to enter, but Kiba just kicked his nose with his hind foot.

Though he still wished for the comforting presence of Cheza, but Kiba wouldn't change a thing when it came to his pack's dynamics. Everything was as it should be and he'd do anything to protect his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems all over the place. I wrote this in the span of three days and didn't bother to read it over properly.


End file.
